


USS Barricade

by KiwiBerry



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Enjolras believes his maiden voyage on the USS Barricade will be perfect sailing.  He has no idea what he's gotten himself into. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The Star Trek AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	USS Barricade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was a prompt for oneandonlyows on tumblr and I thought I'd share it. My star trek knowledge is limited to the movies so don't hate me if I get something wrong. This was just a oneshot but I may do more oneshots down the road, I don't know. Again, apologies.

"Captain Enjolras welcome aboard, sir"

"Its good to be aboard. At ease."

Commander Combeferre smiled slyly at his new captain before returning to his station, fingers moving deftly as he translated hundreds of incoming messages, only pausing once to sneak a glance as his Captain seated himself with a satisfied grin.

"Ensign Jehan ready for duty sir!"

Enjolras looked down from his chair, eyebrows raised in amusement, and gave a slight nod of recognition in reply.

"I’ll be taking charge of our navigation, sir. I promise you, no one can navigate this beauty better than I can, sir!"

Enjolras could have laughed at the other’s eagerness but was stopped by the sight of the unruly gentlemen next to him, draped haphazardly over the control panels, face buried in his arms.

"Lieutenant Courfeyrac will be acting as your helmsman, sir," Jehan explained, noticing his Captain’s confusion,"but he was called away for an urgent matter. He should be back shortly, sir."

Enjolras nodded, appreciating the explanation, before asking in return, “Then who is this?”

Jehan swallowed visibly, pausing for a moment, before smiling nervously, “Well, you see-“

But before he could continue, the man in question arose, stretching his arms above his head with a stifled yawn, and quickly focused his blurry, sleep ridden eyes on Enjolras. 

He paused a moment, running a hand through his hair, before asking, “Who the hell are you?”

Jehan looked mortified at the statement and quickly turned around in his chair, focusing on the controls and configurations at hand. 

Enjolras, confused by his subordinates actions, took in the man before him: hair and clothes askew, eyes so masked by drink that he was sure the man could be nothing less than hungover.

"I", Enjolras began sharply, tapping a hand pointedly on his chair, "am the Captain of this vessel and I command you tell me who you are and what your business is aboard my ship."

The drunkard paused for moment, taking in the Captain, before laughing, ignoring Enjolras’ question, and slapping Jehan in the back, “You never told me we were getting a Sun God for a Captain!” And then to Enjolras, “Tell me, what planet are you from, my dearest Apollo? And for every man’s sake on this ship, do you have any sisters?”

At this Enjolras arose from his chair, hands placed defiantly behind his back, “Commodore Combeferre I order you to remove this drunkard from my ship immediately.”

Enjolras smiled smugly from where he stood, knowing sure enough this man would be removed from his site immediately, before noticing that no one had moved from their stations, not even Combeferre.

"That’s an order," he tried again, looking pointedly at Combeferre, who only replied with an apologetic shrug.

Enjolras stood rigid, stunned at his own crew’s disobedience. The drunk man laughed quietly before stepping towards him with a smug face.

He then leaned in close, mouth practically upon Enjolras’ ear, and said, “It seems to me you’re not doing so good with this whole Captain thing, eh Apollo? But I won’t hold it against you. We mortals love to infuriate the gods after all. It helps them to remember us.”

And with that, the man quickly patted an infuriated Enjolras warmly on the cheek before exiting the bridge, the whooshing of the doors echoing in the silence that followed.

" I see you’ve met Lieutenant Commander Grantaire, sir," an unknown officer began, stepping into the room not soon after the other had left, "Chief Engineer. Keeps this baby ship shape. Also the best man to beam you aboard this ship, especially in a hurry."

Enjolras frowned at the explanation, before allowing himself to sit back down in his chair, brow furrowed in confusion as well as contempt.

"Lieutenant Courfeyrac, sir," the unknown officer saluted, taking a seat beside Jehan, who was practically hiding in his seat, "ready to go when you are."

Enjolras nodded, watching Courfeyrac place the ship into warp drive, before rubbing a hand exhaustively over his face. 

This was going to be a long voyage


End file.
